


[Vid] Hope for the Hopeless

by heresluck



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Escapade, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not alone in this. Music: A Fine Frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Hope for the Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renenet/gifts).



[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Shelter-HopeForTheHopeless-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/981316.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/44704053914/hope-for-the-hopeless-by-heres-luck-escapade)


End file.
